


Our Own Season

by gyeouliesgarden



Category: GomGom Couple, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeouliesgarden/pseuds/gyeouliesgarden
Summary: Autumn represents the impermanence of life as well as the act of letting go. What will happen to our GomGom couple now that Autumn has come?
Relationships: Chu Minha/ Yang Seokhyung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Our Own Season

**Chu Minha.**

"Oh Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng, it's autumn already?" I state as I see what she's wearing. Jang Gyeoul has been our human calendar now. We can tell what season it is just by looking at her button-down denim shirt. 

"Yeah. Chu Minha-seonsaeng, your eyes look different today. Ah! Your eyelashes are so long. What happened? Can you still see clearly?" _Sigh._

"Aigoo. Jang Gyeoul-seonsaengnim, these are called eyelashes extensions. They make your eyes look fuller. Nevermind, you don't get it." She smiles. This simple girl. I guess simplicity is beauty, and Ahn Jeongwon gyosunim falls for this beauty. 

"Woah. Egg drop sandwiches! Is there any double bacon there?" 

"Yes, yes. Are you going to eat with us? What about Ahn Jeongwon gyosunim?" She blushes just by mentioning her beloved gyosunim? 

"Ah, yeah. He cannot accompany today because he has a surgery."

"So now, you're coming with me? You only remember me when he's not around. Come, let's go to our office, Nurse Han Seung Joo is waiting." I say as we walk together back to OB-Gyne office. 

"Oh right. Chu Minha-seonsaeng. You have been single for a long time now. What happened to your crush? You don't update us about him," Nurse Han Seung Joo asks me. _Cough. Cough. Cough._

"Are you alright, Chu Minha-ssaem? Here, drink your cola," Jang Geoul-seonsaeng hands me the cola which I drink immediately. 

"I'm okay. Kamsahamnida. Hmm, uhm. Well, yeah. Didn't know that time would pass just like that. Haha. Regarding my crush, well he rejected me. I also wasn't able to get my Christmas wish last year. I'm currently in the process of moving on but, it is kind of difficult," I truthfully answer to satisfy their curiosity. Now that I think about it, time does pass by quickly without you knowing it. 

"Oh. Then, why not try going to blind dates? Do you want me to set you up?"

"Aniyo, kamsahamnida, Nurse Han Seung Joo. We are also busy now. I have no time for such."

"Okay. Just tell me. How about you, Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng? How's Ahn Jeongwon-gyosunim?" Wow. It seems like this couple is such a big deal. Even our chief nurse knows about it? And this silly girl blushes once again. It looks great to be in love. _Sigh._

"Ah yeah. We're doing well. Kamsahamnida," she states as we continue to eat our sandwiches before any other emergency comes. 

I admit that I still like him. It is really quite difficult to move on when you work with your crush. Moral of the story: Avoid falling for your boss and/or colleague.

It has been the same, I believe. Despite having been painfully rejected, we still work together professionally. You cannot let your feelings get in your work, everyone, especially in our case which involves life. Yang Seokhyung-gyosunim still treats me the same way as before. He never acts awkward which I am very thankful for. I also heard back in January that his ex-wife tried to get back together with him but, he firmly rejected her as well. I guess he really doesn't need anyone right now. _Sigh._

Of course, I try avoiding him during breaks. I stopped inviting him over lunch or dinner these past months, probably my first step in moving on. It hurts when your feelings are not returned. I guess this is the best. And seeing that he's still the same, I think I will forever be just a resident to him.

After one surgery, doing our rounds, and checking some charts, I am now ready to go home. I just finished three night shifts/ dang dang dang the day before yesterday. And yes, my ever helpful colleague, Myung Eunwon-seonsaengnim once again went missing in action. She just came back yesterday. Anyway, I'm done. 

**Yang Seokhyung.**

_T_ _he day before yesterday._

"Appa, we have a band practice this weekend, right?" Ikjunie asks me as he enters my office. 

"Yes, don't forget," I answer him as I arrange my stuff. 

"Appa, your resident went missing again? How's Chu Minha-seonsaeng? It has been hard on her. You bastard, you better treat her right."

"Ah, this nosy child of mine. Yes, yes, I take that in mind."

"Also Appa, hmm. Ah, nevermind."

"Crazy bastard. What is it? What?"

"I heard that Chu Minha-seonsaeng is in the process of moving on now. Are you sure you're okay with that?" I stop my actions. She's moving on? That is better. I hope he finds a good man. Is that why she never asks me to eat with her again?

"I have said this before and I will say it again now. Do not rob yourself of those chances, Seokhyung-ah. Your mother is in a very good condition. Your company is doing well. You have also ended your relationship with Shinhye definitely. It has been a few months now," Ikjunie says as he looks at me seriously. I cannot say anything in return. 

"Or is it that you really just don't like Chu Minha-seonsaeng?" he asks as he continues to stare at me. 

"Hmm, with the way you look now, I don't think that's the case. Seokhyung-ah, I was also like you. I was scared of the what-ifs. What if I just hurt Songhwa? What if it's not really us in the end? There are a lot of what-ifs in the world. Love itself is a product of what if. We are not getting any younger. Be brave and hold onto that someone you want to hold onto," he smiles. Right. He is together with Songhwa now. 

"You better not hurt, Songhwa, you bastard. The three of us are ready to fight you," I sternly say to him.

"Arasseo. Arasseo. I will not. Okay, that's the end of my nagging, Appa. See you around." _Do not rob yourself of those chances._ That bastard. 

_Present day._

Just as I am about to head to the emergency exit, I see her waiting for the elevator. I rarely take the elevator because I don't like being around a number of people. I don't know myself but, I stop my track and instead walk towards her. 

"You've worked hard, Minha-yah. How's Myung Eunwon-seonsaengnim?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, gyosunim. Ah yes, kamsahamnida. She is doing fine now, gyosunim," she answers with her usual bubbly self. Nothing changes. She's still the same. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Oh? Huh? Ani, I'm busy. Bye," she answers her phone as we go inside the elevator. 

"That was quite short."

"Ah yes. It was my guy friend."

"The same guy friend who called you before?" I pursue.

"Before? Ah yes, he still calls me more than ten times a day. It's a surprise that you remember, gyosunim."

"He still calls you that frequently after all this time? That's too much" I can't help but, to ask her. She seems taken aback for she just stares at me. _Do not rob yourself of those chances._

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Huh? Of what, gyosunim?"

"Whether or not I'm being jealous of him." Okay, it is now or never. She's really surprised. She's staring at me with open mouth. _Cute_.

"Gyosunim. Do you, by any chance, like me?" she asks me, seemingly confused by my words. 

"Me? Do I like you? Hahaha. Yes, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim, I like you. Will you go out with me?" I bravely and nervously ask her. She. She starts to cry - loudly at that. 

"Minha-yah. Why? Why are you crying? I'm sorry," I try to comfort her but, she's still crying just like how she cried that day when she saved the mother and child. 

_Ting._ We reach our floor and the elevator door opens. As usual, there are people outside waiting. To say the least, we are kind of creating a scene now, it is like I am bullying her. 

"Minha-yah, let's go first," I say as I hold her hand and walk away from the crowd. 

We are currently inside my car. Since I do not know how to comfort someone effectively, I just let her cry her heart out. After awhile, her cries sound softer and softer. 

"Minha-yah. I'm sorry. Are you okay? You have been crying for at least an hour now. Here's water."

"Gyosunim, can you repeat what you told me? It still feels surreal." I smile at her. _Cute_. 

"Chu Minha-seonsaengnim, I like you. Will you go out with me?" I repeat. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gyosunim, I will go out with you," she answers me joyfully and I can't help but, laugh at her cuteness. 

"Wait, why are you laughing, gyosunim? Is this a prank?" she asks me suspiciously. She starts to become teary-eyed again. 

"Ani. Ani. Don't cry again. This is not a prank. I really like you. I like you a lot actually. I'm sorry it took me a lot of time," I stop laughing and say this seriously. 

"Okay then, gyosunim. Today is our first day!" she says bubbly. 

"Arasseo. Where do you want to go to?"

She smiles knowingly and says, "Let's go to that steakhouse I've told you last Christmas. Their steak was delicious. It was a pity that I was the only one eating that night."

"You were alone? I thought you had a friend with you?" 

"Ah. I lied. I was really hoping that you would come that night. There was no friend, I was alone," she answers as she avoids my eyes. 

"I'm really sorry, Minha-yah."

"That's fine, gyosunim! What matters now is that we're together," she smiles as she holds my hand. 

**Chu Minha.**

"Yes, we are together now," he smiles reassuringly.

Earlier, I thought that I would forever remain just as a resident to him. But now, we are together. I am his girlfriend. He is my boyfriend. Life is surely full of surprises. It is never permanent. Everything changes. You will never truly know what will happen in just a split of a second. 

Our time has arrived. 

Our own season. 

Autumn has come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Do tell me if you did. Thank you.
> 
> Hi! Been thinking whether I'll make this a multi-chapter or not, and I decided to keep this as is. I feel like this would just be redundant to my other gomgom fic. Hope you understand. Will try my best to make the other fic [A Good Person] interesting as well. Thank youuu. :))


End file.
